Your Damaged Heart (New)
by lunaasaki
Summary: After defeating Naraku, Sango and Miroku have married. Kagome and Inuyasha have become mates and had a daughter. Secrets are learned and others are hurt. Something happens that pushes Sango into the arms of Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I hope you've all been patient. I'm back with "Your damage Heart." It's totally changed. I hope you enjoy this version.

 **Secret**

Sango sat alone in an inn, her food sit in front of her untouched. A deep frown on her face as events play over and over again in her mind. The sun had set long ago. She sighed, pushing the tray of rice and fish away as she laid on the futon. She went to wrap her arms around Miroku only to remember he wasn't there. No one was. She was all alone. She closed her eyes and the events played again.

 ***Flashback***

Sango grunted as she was thrown into a tree. She slid to the ground, her vision blurring. All she saw was Naraku standing in front of her. Sango waited for the final blow. "Do you like my handy work?" His malicious voice asked. He reached down, grabbing Sango by the hair. Sango gasped when she saw Kirara, Shippo and Kohaku. They were gone. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku were nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong Sango? You don't like it?" He chuckled in her ear. He then slammed her against the tree. Sango glared at the demon. He leaned in closer. 'I'm dead.' Sango thought. A loud explosion shook the ground . Naraku growled. 'Damn that half-breed.' He thought angrily. He looked back at Sango and threw her to the ground and awaited the hanyou's arrival. Inuyasha took in the sight around him. "BACKLASH WAVE!" "GO!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted at the same time. Her arrow forged itself with his backlash wave. They watched as he turned to a pile of blood and goop. Miroku looked at his left hand and saw his windtunnel disappear. He smiled. "He is dead." He ran over to Sango, picking her up.

That night they buried their beloved friends bodies.

 ***A Year Later***

Inuyasha stared down at his sleeping mate, cradling his 1 month old daughter, Mira. Inuyasha was conflicted. Kagome had been acting strange of late. He wasn't sure if it was effects of having a baby or something else. He sat Mira in her crib in the corner of the hut they shared. Feeling naughty he removed the blanket from Kagome and began to kiss her inner thighs. Kagome sighed in her sleep. "Mmm." Encouraged, Inuyasha went for her breasts. Kagome moaned loudly, arching her back. She moaned. "Miroku..." Inuyasha stopped his assault to stare at her in shock.

He moved away and placed the blanket on her. He glared at her and sat down in his spot. Kagome yawned and opened her eyes. "Why'd you stop, Roku?" She asked sensually. When she received no answer she sat up and was staring into the angry eyes of Inuyasha. Her eyes went wide. Before she could speak Inuyasha stood up and left the hut, anger radiating off him. Kagome rushed out of bed and ran after him. "Inuyasha!" He didn't answer. "Inuyasha, please i'm sorry!" She cried and pleaded.

Inuyasha turned around to face her. "You're sorry? Don't make me laugh." He was livid. "Inuyasha it won't happen again, please." She was about to beg him not to leave. "I won't leave, Kagome. We have a child together. But what about Sango? Did you ever stop to think about her feelings?" He asked staring at the ground. "No you didn't. Sango had everything ripped from her by Naraku, and now you too." Inuyasha said closing his eyes. Kagome looked up at him. "A-are you going to tell her?" kagome asked him, wiping her eyes. "No, because it would destroy her."

Kagome went to hug Inuyasha as if nothing happened. "Don't touch me." Inuyasha said with a glare. "Just because i won't tell her doesn't mean anything with go back to the way things were. In front of them, we will still act like a couple but don't expect any in private, after all you have Miroku now." Inuyasha left without a glance.

Kagome frowned and looked at the ground. "Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned around to face a smiling Sango. 'Oh no! Did she hear?' "Did you and Inuyasha have a fight?" Sango asked looking at the bright sky. Kagome smiled and shrugged. "You know how he gets sometimes." Kagome said following her gaze. Sango nodded. "Hey can i ask you something?" Sango turned to Kagome. Kagome's heart sped up. "Sure. What's it about?" Kagome asked. "Miroku." Sango sighed, a frown forming on her face. Kagome gulped inwardly. "What about him?"

Sango looked at her. "He won't touch me...let alone look at me. I- i don't know what's going on. He hasn't touched me since we got married. I'm starting to wonder if the choice i made was correct. " Sango's eyes watered and Kagome stared at her. "I mean, if it isn't me, then who is he with?" Kagome sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Sango, i'll talk to him." Kagome said with a smile. Sango hugged her. "Thank you, Kagome. You're the best sister i never had."

Sango left on her normal patrol and left Kagome by herself. Smiling to herself, she went to find Miroku. She found him by the hot springs. He was currently bathing. "Well, hello handsome." She said leaning against the nearest tree to the water. Miroku smirked and came over to her. "Sango says you haven't been fucking her." Kagome said with a smile as Miroku ran his warm wet hands down her legs. Miroku pulled her panties down her legs. "Well maybe she doesn't taste as good as you." Kagome took off her shirt and skirt and stepped into the water.

Miroku crushed his lips against Kagome in a bruising kiss. His hands explored her body as he attacked her neck, careful not to leave any marks. Kagome moaned loudly as Miroku shoved himself inside her. He gripped her hip, fucking her harder. "Oh Miroku!" Kagome ran a hand through his wet hair. "Kagome!" Miroku moaned out, feeling his release coming. "I'm going to cum." He groaned out. "Oh god, yes! cum inside me! Roku please!" Kagome begged and screamed. "I'm cuming!" Miroku slammed into her. Kagome sighed as he slid out of her. He kissed her.

Inuyasha growled lowly, as he heard the whole thing. He went back to the hut and found Sango rocking Mira. "Where's Kagome and Miroku?" Sango asked. "They went to get wood for tonight." Sango nodded and handing him Mira. 'I wonder when i'll have a child.' Sango thought.

 ***A Month Later***

Sango stared down at her husband who was underneath her. "What are you doing Sango?" He asked, knowing what she was trying to do. Sango leaned down and licked his lips. She got off him and grabbed his cock in her hand. Miroku sighed. He sat up and shoved her away. "Knock it off." He said, disgust in his voice. "Miroku?" Sango stared up at him, hurt all over her face. "Why won't you touch me?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears. She watched as he left their hut without looking at her. She blew out the candle and covered herself with the blanket and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*A Year Later*

Sango sighed. She was lost. She didn't know what to do about her 'marriage'. If she could call it that. She felt hopeless. She put a hand to her head. "Sango?" It was him. Her so called 'husband'. Sango turned away from him. "What are you doing out here? It's late." Miroku asked in a soft voice. "What do you care?" Sango asked, her voice harsh and emotionless. She felt his eyes on her back. "Sango, i love you, of course i care." Miroku said sincerely.

Miroku's eyes went wide when Sango let out a dry, dark, humorless laugh. "I almost believed you." Sango stood up, turning to face him. "You care? You love me?" Sango asked in disbelief. Sango could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. Sango said nothing as Miroku watched her go into the hut.

*The Next Morning*

Sango's eyes fluttered opened. She sighed. Her eyes went to the empty spot next to her. She'd long given up trying. It's been so long since she felt any type of arousal. It's as if she never had it to begin with. But she didn't care. She would stay faithful as long as she was married. No matter what happened. Everyone just seemed to forget about her. Including Kagome. She'd become strangely distant to her, to Inuyasha. 'Her and Miroku seemed to be getting close...Almost like they were together...Wait.. they wouldn't do that...would they?' Sango thought, Images running through her mind.

She needed to talk to Inuyasha. She exited the hut and spotted Inuyasha sitting against his own hut. Sango looked around, not seeing Kagome and Miroku. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked, her voice quiet. "What is it?" He asked not looking up at her. "Um...Do you think..." Sango started but was cut off by Miroku and Kagome coming back. "Sango! You're finally awake!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango saw Inuyasha stand up in a huff and stomp away. 'Something is definitely going on.' Sango thought.

*Later That Day*

Everyone said goodbye to Kagome. She was going back to her time for a few days. Inuyasha didn't get angry or anything, which was beyond strange. "I'm gonna go on patrol." Sango said standing up. "Want to me to join you?" Inuyasha asked. "No, i need to be alone for a while." Inuyasha nodded in understanding as he watched her leave.

Sango quietly followed Kagome, determined. Sango eyed Kagome from the shadow's of the trees. Sango sighed in relief once she saw Kagome climb into the well. Turning away from the well Sango heard a voice. "Kagome?" 'Miroku?' Sango thought, narrowing her eyes. Sango turned her attention back to the bone-eaters well. She watched as Kagome climbed out of the well. She watched as Miroku wrapped his arms around Kagome and set her on the ground.

Her eyes went wide when their lips connected. Her hand went to clutch her chest. Sango slid to the ground, her eyes still watching the two betrayers. Sango couldn't speak as she watched Miroku ravage Kagome's neck with his lips. Sango felt her heart breaking into thousand of little pieces when they began to remove each others clothes. Sango could feel the knife piercing her now completely destroyed heart when Miroku pushed into her.

Sango's eyes were completely dry. She had no idea how long she sat there. How long it's been since they finished and Kagome went to her time. The sun was just now setting. Her lower body was now completely numb. Sango sat in her spot, even as the rain started to pour heavily. Sango was brought out of her emotionless state when she realized Inuyasha as shaking her. Seeing his face brought her tears back. "Sango what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, pulling her close. "I'm so sorry Inuyasha." Sango cried. Inuyasha looked at her. "What happened?" He asked. "Miroku...Kagome...I found them together." Sango was beyond heartbroken. 'So it finally happened.' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, now confused. Why isn't he reacting? Getting angry? Anything. Unless he already knew? Sango didn't want to believe that. She wanted to believe if he knew about their betrayal he would tell her. "Did you know?" Sango asked. Sango grew angry when she saw the guilty look on his face. 'He knew this whole time.' Sango thought, standing up. Inuyasha followed. Before Inuyasha could speak Sango spoke, her voice full of anger that wanted to be released.

"How long?" Sango asked. She received silence. Sango whipped around to face him, angry tears running down her face. "How long have you known?" Sango asked again, almost pleading. Inuyasha sighed. "I've known since last year." Sango looked at him in shock. Inuyasha reached out to her but she took a step back. "Don't touch me." Sango hissed. "Sango, please try to understand, i was trying to protect you." Inuyasha tried to reason. Sango scoffed. "Protect me by lying? If you were my friend you would've told me. Not let them get away with this." Sango glared at him.

Inuyasha reached out again. "Sango please." Sango slapped his hand away. "Your're all traitors." Sango said, her voice barely a whisper. "Sango..." "I don't want to see any of you again." With those last words, Sango turned away from Inuyasha heading into the dark woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango stood on the edge of the spring, closely examining her taijiya uniform she would soon wash. Her uniform was in dire need of mending, she decided she would mend the rips later. As of right now, it desperately needing washing. She stooped down to begin cleaning her suit. With Naraku dead, it almost seemed like demons were non existent, Though there was the occasional local village that was being plagued by your typical lower class youkai.

A frown appeared on Sango's face as her thought went to them. It had been some time she saw her ex friends. It had been roughly four months. If she had to be honest she felt homesick. 'Don't be ridiculous, Sango. They betrayed you remember?' A voice said in the back of her head. Sango closed her eyes. She was truly alone. She would die alone with no one to miss her when she was gone.

Sango was tired of wandering through the vast forests, sleeping on the cold hard ground. She had returned to her ancestral home, the village of the demon slayers. Sango rubbed smooth rocks against her armor trying to remove the slimy blood and chunks dirt. Why did the youkai she ran into have to be such messy creatures. The ones she normally dealt with seemed to have an endless supply of their slimy stinking blood. How did she manage the foulness of it all? She had no idea.

Her thoughts went back to them. She was so happy that Inuyasha and Kagome had finally mated, Her and Miroku had married. 'I guess Naraku wasn't enough.' Sango thought. After Naraku's defeat, the Shikon Jewel had been purified and was put into the care of Kagome. Kohaku, Kirara and Shippo had been laid to rest. 'At least their souls is at peace now.' Sango thought with a sad smile.

Sango's thoughts unfortunately wandered to Miroku. His betrayal still hurt a great deal. She was so stupid. So stupid for saying yes. So stupid for wanting to give him children. After the heartbreaking incident, Sango swore off any type of love or relationships. No one would obviously want her. She wasn't Kagome who was a delicate flower. She was always covered in blood. She spoke her mind and slayed demons for a living. She was a demon slayer. She's not house wife material. 'I'm not really attractive either.' Sango thought staring at her reflection in the water.

Sango sighed, retrieving her now clean clothes, heading back to her cottage. 'Who'd want to marry me? A woman who plays in demon guts for a living.' Her long dark hair flowed behind her as she walking, looking at the bright sky. Over all she was pretty simple. Her clothes consisted of a simple red and white yukata when she was not sporting her pink and black uniform. Her skin was fair and smooth. She had large chocolate eyes framed by her long dark lashes. Sango was in tip-top shape. Her battles with youkai definitely helped in the long run. Her work kept her healthy, fast, and strong.

She did not think of her self as particularly attractive, even when Kagome envied her smooth skin and when Miroku told her she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. 'Then why? Why did they betray me?' Sango thought. Sango concluded that maybe she wasn't destined for a family. A loud cry brought Sango out of her thoughts Sango listened for the direction the cry came from.

"Help! Papa!" The voice cried again.

Sango was hesitant, after all the only weapon she had on her was her retractable blade and her cottage was still quite a distance away. The voice sounded like a child. As far as Sango was concerned there were no children in her area. Taking her chances Sango decided to investigate the matter. Maybe the child had become separated from her family, as it was not unheard of. As Sango came upon the scene. A child was running from a small youkai.

Sango rushed in a killed the youkai quickly. Once Sango was sure the Yokai was dead, She went to inspect the child who was no older than 9. She was dressed in an elaborate bright orange kimono. The child smiled at her. Sango rose a fine brow as she looked at her. This child looked vaguely familiar. "Did you become separated from your family?" The girl nodded with a frown. Sango gave her a small smile. "How would you like to come back to my home? I'm pretty hungry." The child only grasped her yukata. Sango Lifted the child and headed home.

"Where did that cursed child run off to! Lord Sesshomaru will have my head for this!" Jaken shuddered. His lord could return at anytime! He was immensely terrified what his lord would do. "Why was i burdened with such a disobedient child!?" The small green youkai searched the bushes frantically. Rin's scent had dissapeared. As usual Jaken was given the job of watching over the child when Sesshomaru was away.

Jaken cursed the Tenseiga, The sword that had unfortunately revived the troublesome child. The child could not bear to be away from Lord Sesshomaru. The Tenseiga bound the child to him. There are times when it was needed for Sesshomaru to leave the child in his care until he could return. Now she was missing! He was in a near state of panic. He had only turned his back for a few second. He believe she was picking flowers for Sesshomaru as she normally does when he leaves.

When he had turned around to face her she was no where to be found. He called her name frantically and searched for her. He was sure his lord would arrive soon. That filled him with dread.

Sango leaned against the wall of the hut, smiling at the child who shoveled grilled fish and rice in her mouth. "My my; you sure are hungry aren't you?" Sango asked, amused. Sango looked at the child who still not had spoken. Not even her name. It nagged Sango. 'Who is this? Why does she seem so familiar?'

After the child finished eating she finally spoke. "T-thank you.." Sango smiled widely. "She speaks!" Sango exclaimed loudly. She seemed to calm down after her meal in front of the fire. Sango looked at her. "You have to tell me who you are so we can get you back to you're family as soon as possible. I'm sure they're very worried." Sango said holding her small hands.

"I..don't have...a family." She said in a quiet voice.

"No? What about your papa?" Sango instantly shut her mouth when she saw the look on her face. The child began to cry and Sango pulled her to her chest. Sango stroked her hair as she cried. Sango frowned. She could relate to the child. Her village, her family was totally annihilated in an instant. She still hurt. Sango sat their a few more minutes until the child fell asleep. Sango lied her on her bed. Sango lied on the floor, determined to help this child. 'Hopefully i'll have some answers tomorrow.'

Jaken once again began to panic. Jaken could sense an incredibly powerful aura. Lord Sesshoumaru was coming! He was surly going to die. Everyone knew his lord to be a cruel demon who did not tolerate even the slightest mistake from any of his servants. He expected his orders to be carried out exactly. Jaken repeatedly cursed himself for his stupidity in loosing the child. There would be no doubt he would be destroyed upon his lords return. Jaken gulped. He was here! Sesshomaru appeared out of the misty night.

"Jaken." Spoke the dangerous low voice of Sesshomaru.

"My Lord." Jaken bowed quickly, shaking fervently. Sesshomaru had already detected Jaken's fear before he'd walked into the camp. His gold eyes examined the scene before him. Rin was gone. His golden eyes held his insufferable servant in his iron gaze.

"What happened?"

"Rin..She's missing." He prayed his death would be quick and painless. "I see. Come. I will retrieve her." Sesshomaru turned on his heels, heading in the direction of her scent. 'Mercy?' Jaken thought, not making a sound.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is that?" The little girl asked, trailing her small hands across the Hiraikotsu. Sango stooped down till she was eye level with her. "That is my most prized possession, my Hiraikotsu." Sango said with a smile. "What's it for?" She asked, wanting to know more about it. "Well, i use it to help little girls and boys like you by hunting demons." Sango explained it as best as she can as she didn't want to frighten her. "Come now, we must wash before breakfast." Sango said, wanting to get the day started. "And you must tell me how you became lost, okay?" The girl nodded, taking Sango's hand.

After breakfast, the two females sat on the porch while Sango brushed her hair. "Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Rin. I was picking flowers and i snuck away from Jaken and i got lost."

'Rin? Jaken?'

Realization settled in and Sango inwardly groaned. This was the girl that traveled with the stoic, icy demon lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. It had been quite sometime since she last saw him. But she did not need another reminder of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru is all i have now, he protects me and is well respected." Rin said with a grin. There was one thing that bothered her about Sesshomaru, he claimed to hate humans but if he hated them that much then why did he travel with this girl? Was she his slave? Entertainment? Sango quickly put that idea out of her head. He didn't seem like the type who sought entertainment.

"How long have you been away from Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know, but i miss him."

The demon-slayer could tell the child meant every word she said. But she could only wonder why he wouldn't place her with a human family, someone who could love her. 'Living among demons couldn't be good for her.' Sango thought staring into the trees. She shook her head. Sango's head snapped up as Sesshomaru appeared out of the forest, walking at a regal and steady pace.

"Release her at once, human." He commanded. Sango noted the calmness of his tone and his silk like voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin rushed over to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his left leg, but quickly composed herself as she knew he did not like an over share of emotions. She let a smile show her gratefulness.

'Rin was very afraid, Sesshomaru." Sango said with a sigh while standing.

"I am here to retrieve her, human."

Rin smiled with glee. "My Lord, Sango knows how to kill demons! Sango is so nice and pretty- Don't you think so?"

Sesshomaru unknowingly let his eyes roam up and down the slayers body, taking in every curve with apparent disgust. Her cheeks went red and she looked away. She didn't understand why she reacted that way. She was shocked yes, but it had excited her. She silently chastised herself. This was a taiyoukai, and an extremely powerful and feared one. She was not supposed to react to him this way.

Sango inwardly sighed. "Am i that lonely?" Sango wouldn't lie, she always thought he was incredibly attractive even if he was cold, cruel, arrogant and thought he was better than everyone else and hated humans with a passion. She wasn't sure what is was but something about him was just so compelling. He was intelligent. He was not loud, messy, and he lived by honour even if they were harsh. He was unlike any other demon she'd met. On top of he was very good to look at, for a split second she wondered what he looked like without his armor and his silk haori and blushed at the thought.

Sango fought to keep a straight face plastered on her face. 'I cannot be attracted to him of all demons. I'm a Taijia, i'm supposed to kill them not be attracted to them,But i want him to do things to me..NO!' Sango thought, berating herself for having the traitorous thoughts.

Sesshomaru's expression remained emotionless. 'This was indeed the Taijiya that travelled with his idiotic half- brother and his band of misfits. Sango was her name. What was she doing out here alone? What was Rin doing here?' Ignoring his first question in his head and moved his eyes to the demon slayer. "Explain yourself slayer." He demanded firmly.

Sango calmed herself and explained how she found Rin, saved her, bathed her and fed her

"I see." He said after she'd finished. "You did the proper thing, human. Unusual for a human. Rin, Jaken we must leave." He turned to leave.

"Wait-"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Wait? He waited for no one. He turned, somewhat curious. The slayer reached out to him, a strange expression on her face. 'I suppose she quite attractive.' He could sense she had a deep respect and honour within her. 'I do need someone for border patrol, she isn't your typical weak human.' Meeting her eyes he spoke. "What do you want woman?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, i was wondering..." Sango needed to do this now, in the short time she's spent with Rin she left a strong impression on her and wanted better things for her.

"For her benefit, have you considered giving the child to a human family?"

Sesshomaru could not believe the audacity of this human. This human making suggestions regarding _HIS_ ward? It was preposterous. He was The Lord of the Western Lands. He answered to no one, certainly not a human. His expression remained unchanged.

"It would seem you have forgotten your place, human. If you wish to remain living, you do not speak out of turn. I suggest you learn your place and feel fortunate you were not punished." He spoke in a firm, low tone. There was no malice in his words but he meant it.

"Stupid wench! Watch your tongue when speaking to Lord Sesshomaru!" The imp squealed loudly.

"Quiet!" Sesshomaru snapped. He had lost his patience with Jaken.

Sango felt fury growing inside her. How dare this arrogant youkai speak to her like that! He may have been a lord but she was not his servant and would not be treated as such. 'I kill youkai for a damn living!' She was only speaking out of concern for Rin's welfare.

Sango cleared her throat and spoke carefully. "I did mean to offend you. I was only speaking for the child. I mean no disrespect but i believe she would be better with her own kind." Sango spoke softly, keeping her brown eyes on the grassy earth. Sango was not an idiot, for her own safety she knew she had speak carefully despite Sesshomaru's rudeness, but she would not back down.

"Enough human, be grateful i am feeling merciful." Without so much of another glance he turned and began walking away.

If Sesshomaru was honest, he was rather intrigued by this human. 'She was rather brave.' He thought. The human woman was unlike most humans, including males. Either way she was beneath him. He was Lord of the Western Lands, a powerful taiyoukai with a powerful bloodline and excellent breeding. Humans were frail, weak, pitiful creatures who was to far beneath him.

'Why my father tainted the clan by producing an offspring with one of them i'll never know.' he thought. And this human was telling him what to do with Rin. It was for him alone to decide her fate.

He turned to look at Sango, giving her an appraising glance. Her large eyes and sweet voice was oddly pleasing. He had seen her in action a few times. She was fast, determined, and had quick reflexes. She was definitely not a normal human woman.

Finally done assessing her, he turned and stalked away, Rin and Jaken trailing behind him.

"Bye Sango!" Rin waved.

"Goodbye Rin!" Sango waved back with a small smile.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Can i come back to see Sango? She said she was going to teach me how to make flower wreaths and cook fish! She is so pretty! Don't you think so Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. He wondered how he tolerated the hyperactive child.

"He didn't even thank me, that ungrateful demon." Sango said as she watched them completely disappear into the forest. "Oh well, i can't expect a demon to have manners, especially him. Maybe it's a family trait. Inuyasha surely is lacking in that department.' Sango inwardly cursed at her last thought. She sighed and sat down on her steps.

'Maybe i should forgive him...what am i talking about, if he cared he would have told me.' Sango thought grumpily, heading inside her small cottage.


	5. Chapter 5

Sango was alone. It was dark. She didn't know where she was. She felt very uneasy. She was in a large room. "Sango…" Sango looked around, preparing for an attack that never came. "Who are you?" Sango asked, her voice echoing in the empty room. "Sango, Sango, Sango." The deep voice came again, but it was much closer this time.

Sango turned around quickly, only to see darkness. "Come out coward!" She yelled. Sango froze when she felt hands on her shoulders. Her eyes widened as the figure licked the shell of her ear. Sango willed herself to pull away and turn to face it. Sango shrieked when a clawed hand shot out of the dark and enclosed around her neck. The hand squeezed tighter and tighter until Sango could breathe no more.

Sango lurched upright, sweat pouring down her face. 'What the hell was that?' Sango thought, tossing her sheet aside. 'Maybe i'll go to the village and see how Hiromi is doing.' Hiromi was a sweet young woman. She was married with four children and one on the way. She was incredibly kind.

As Sango prepared for the long walk, she couldn't help think back to that odd dream she had. It had left her feeling quite uneasy, like she was being watched. She sighed and shook her head, exiting the hut.

Sango reached the village within an hour, the sun was still high in the sky. She entered the village, waving at familiar faces. The demon slayer headed to the local inn that Hiromi and her husband owned. With a smile, she opened the door and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, please excuse me." Sango looked down and narrowed her eyes. In front of her was Kagome a very pregnant Kagome. "S-Sango!?" Kagome asked in shock.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Sango's middle, much to her dismay. "Get off." Sango shoved at her. Kagome stumbled back. Kagome grabbed hold of Sango's arm and pulled her. Sango knew she could easily get out of her hold, she probably should have.

They finally stopped at a room. "Inuyasha! Miroku! Look whos here!" Kagome shouted happily as she opened the door to reveal herself. Sango's eyes roamed from Inuyasha to Miroku, whose eyes bulged so much, she thought they would pop out of his skull.

"S-Sango...Where have you been? Why did you leave?" Miroku asked standing up. Sango looked at him, an emotionless look on her face. Sango looked at Inuyasha. "You didn't tell them." Sango asked him. Inuyasha shook his head. "Nope, not a damn thing." Inuyasha said gruffly.

Sango sighed. Kagome noticed the way Miroku looked longingly at Sango. 'So...He really thought about her all this time.' Kagome thought sadly. "Sango, why did you leave us? Why did you leave me?" Miroku asked, hurt present in his voice. Sango scoffed. "Seriously?" Sango whipped around to face the monk.

"I saw you." Sango said, looking at him. "I don't understand." Miroku said. Sango let out an frustrated sound. "I saw you dammit! I saw you and her fucking each others brains out by the well!" Sango screamed. Kagome and Miroku's eyes flew open. "It wasn't what it looked liked!" Miroku protested.

"Ha! Spare me the bullshit, Was i not a good enough fuck?" Sango asked her words laced with venom. 'Who knew Sango could be so vulgar.' Inuyasha thought. "Sango." Inuyasha started. Sango glared at him. "You shut up! Don't think i've forgiven you!" Inuyasha sighed. "Look i'm sorry i didn't tell you, i know i should've, but try to understand! Naraku had already taken everything from you, I didn't want you to know that they did as well." Inuyasha explained, shaking her shoulders lightly.

Sango sighed and looked into his gold eyes. In the back of her mind Sango briefly thought Inuyasha's eyes were similar to Sesshomaru's. Pushing that thought away she sighed again. "Inuyasha, i understand your intentions, but that does not excuse that what you did was wrong. You should have told me, no matter how much it would hurt. I may understand but that does not mean i forgive you." Sango said quietly.

Sango sighed once more and left, Miroku following after her, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Kagome moved to follow them but was stopped by the voice of Inuyasha. "Don't Kagome." He said not looking at her. "But Inuyasha!" Kagome protested. "He still in love with her and he's just now realizing it. Don't go feeling all jealous and come crying back to me. I meant what i said that morning. We're done." He said and walking out of the room.

Kagome's eyes welled up with tears, falling to her knees. She banged her hand on the floor. "How could i be so stupid!?" Kagome cried. "How could he still want her after all this time? Why would he still want her when i'm the one that's carrying his child?" _Because he loves her_ _._ A voice in the back of her head said.

Sango stalked angrily in the forest. 'How dare he say that! How dare he deny it!' "Sango?" 'Great just who i wanted to see.' Sango thought bitterly. Sango leaned against the nearest tree when Miroku finally found her. "Sango…" He started.

"Monk." Sango blinked. "Rejoin us." Miroku said. "No way, it's over monk." Sango told him, walking away from him once more. "We have reason to believe Naraku is not dead." Miroku said getting her attention. Sango turned around. "Explain." "Let's talk about this inside."

Miroku said heading back to the inn.

Sango sighed, not really wanting to follow him, but she had to know why they are suspecting this and so she followed him.

Once they reached the inn Sango sat down in front of Inuyasha. "Why do you believe Naraku is still alive?" Sango asked. "We've been running into plenty of demons that are a lot like him, regenerating with power from the jewel shards. There was just something there that felt like him." Inuyasha explained.

"Hmm… What could it mean?" Sango asked as she briefly thought of her odd dream that same morning. "I'm not sure, but maybe we all should join together again, just incase." Inuyasha said. Sango shook her head. "Definitely not, i can handle myself. Thank you for telling me, i have to get going." Sango said getting up. "You be careful out there Sango." Kagome said with a small smile that dissapeared when Sango glared at her.


	6. AN

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a looooong while. I just got my internet back. but updating will still be slow because of work. I just thought i'd take some time and see how everyone is liking the story so far. Should i change it up again or just stick it out to see where it goes?

-Luna Asaki


	7. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru stood upon a high cliff. His golden eyes followed his vast terrain. Everything was in order. During this time of year, Trees, flowers, and grasses bloomed very beautifully. He would never say out loud how proud he was of his lands. There were plenty of villages and larger settlements under his watchful eyes.

Sesshomaru had great respect of the memory of his late father- The Great Dog Demon Inutaisho. The greatest dog general who ever lived. Inutaisho had been loved deeply by his people and their loyalty was unquestionable, from his warriors to feudal lords. His father trained Sesshomaru, his heir, the ruler of the western lands.

Sesshomaru still couldn't believe his father stained the clan by producing an offspring with a human then dying for them. With Inutaisho's abrupt death, Sesshomaru was thrust into being a ruler. He had to learn very quickly. But that was years ago.

Sesshomaru frowned as he began thinking of his mother, Hanami. She had been called the most beautiful demoness of her time before her untimely death. He was only still just a pup when she'd passed. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd be a different type of lord if she were alive today. Would she have helped him find a mate? Not that he needed one, but nonetheless, an heir was expected. After all, it was only he and Inuyasha left of Inutaisho's blood left, he'd be damned if he let that damn half-breed claim the throne.

Sesshomaru had long realized he needed to produce an heir. Another reason...He was alone...and it hurt, though he'd never say out loud. The only time a woman was necessary was for an occasional bed mate. Many demonesses longed to be the lady of the west. It would be best to find someone suitable.

"Sango, you need to eat." Hiromi said, wiping her face. Sango frowned. "I know...but i just can't." Sango sighed, looking at her food. "What happened earlier? I heard screaming." Hiromi asked, worry etched on her face. "I ran into my old comrades…" Sango said. "That should be a good thing, right?"

Sango shook her head. "They betrayed me." Sango said, seeing images in her head again. "What happened?" Hiromi asked. "I'm sure you've heard of the demon, Naraku, yes?" Sango asked and she nodded. "We had finally defeated him, Me and my husband, Miroku got married, Kagome and Inuyasha mated. We were happy but that changed. After Kagome and Inuyasha had a child, Kagome and Miroku began seeing each other, She's currently pregnant with his child. Inuyasha knew and he didn't tell me. He let them get away with it." Sango's voice was bitter and angry.

Sango hadn't realized she was crying until Hiromi wiped a tear from her face. "I'm sorry, Hiromi." Sango sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Nonsense dear. Now Listen to me dear." Hiromi said getting the young demon slayers attention. "Has he told you why he kept that from you?" Sango nodded. "He said it was because Naraku had already taken everything from me...If i knew i would never be the same...He was right...But that doesn't make it right..He should have never kept something like that from me.." Sango looked at the night sky outside of the inn.

Hiromi stared at Sango as fresh tears fell from her sad eyes. "He got her pregnant, Hiromi...I wanted children so bad...I wanted to give him children…" Sango threw herself into Hiromi, crying, wondering what she was going to do with her life.

Rin squealed happily, running ahead of Sesshomaru and Jaken. Rin had been majorly depressed for weeks after she had to leave Sango. She had bravely asked Sesshomaru if she could visit the young demon slayer. Sesshomaru decided that it was acceptable since young Rin had caught up in all of her studies. They were an hour away from Sango's home and Rin was extremely excited.

Sango grunted as she threw her weapon once again. This was not what she expected when she came home. Three large poisonous youkai apparently making themselves at home. All Sango wanted to do was come home and relax, maybe tend to herself for about an hour but no. She had to come home to youkai, as if she didn't have enough on her mind already.

She had already taken two of the youkai out, but she had already been poisoned. A large gash on her left leg and upper right arm. The youkai knocked her giant boomerang away, charging at her. Sango removed her sword from its sheath and dodged the attack. Her eyes blurred as the poison began taking effect. Her speed decreased exponentially. The youkai charged again, this time locking its jaws in her side. Sango cried out, willing herself to stab the youkai in its eye.

She plunged her blade deep enough to penetrate its brain. The youkai released her, roaring in pain. Sango bit her lip, clutching her bleeding side as the final youkai fell to the ground. "SANGO!" Before she could say anything, Sango's head hit the ground, passing out from blood loss.

AN-

I know this chapter isn't very long, but i had so much trouble. I rewrote it a couple of times. I had major writers block. So i fugured i just needed something since it's been a while since i actually updated.


End file.
